


Time And Space

by LoveOnTheWater



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Love Stories, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: The places in the universe which hold Zuko and Katara.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Time And Space

The first universe is the one all of you know. In this universe there is a war and there is a legend. Two lovers are pulled apart from each other and war overtakes their bloodstreams. They do not die alive but their stories are cut off as teens.

The next ones are not the ones you know.

In one they are sworn enemies and she dies at his hand. In the next he slits her throat. Later on, they press knives to each other’s throats and leave the world together.

In some they do not know each other; in many. They are rulers but legends. Let the books rule and pull apart.

Then in some it stays like the first. They become friends. They stay centric but apart and revolve within orbits –

In the final ones there is something more in the space between them which pulls them together. Perhaps a force of attraction or something more than gravity. It is the story of two lovers in a cave.


End file.
